44 Things Remus Would Die For
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: Slash][RLSB][MWPP Era][OneShot] Remus makes a list of things he would die for. Sirius reads it. And of course, he wasn't supposed to... Very fluffy and warm. Made me want to write a 44 Things I Would Die For list! R


_Story Title_: 44 Things Remus Lupin Would Die For

_Author_: Julia!! Otherwise known as JuliaKerns5, and if you don't know me already, I'd LOVE to get to know you now!

_Genre_: Romance, I guess. Don't really know how funny it is. You tell me.

_Rating_: T

_Ship_: RL/SB or Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, a.k.a. the cutest VERY MUCH CANON fictional couple alive. :D

_Warning_: Slash. Very slashy indeed.

_Status_: OneShot

_Era_: MWPP/1970s/Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs

_Relationship_: Remus and Sirius are NOT together yet… but they will in the end.

_Ending_: Happy. :D Very happy and mushy. Well, hopefully not mushy, but fluffy.

_Word Count_:

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of this… I don't own Harry Potter and never will. Sorry.

_Reviews_: Please…? With a cherry too?

---

Remus has forty-four things in his mind that he would die for. He has one person he would die for too, and he knew that if that one special person would ever read his mind and read those forty-four things that he would die for, he would make sure that Remus would get them before he does die.

He's not a pansy for making a list like this. He's Remus Lupin. And Remus Lupin is a very Listy Fanatic Type Of Person. That isn't his title, but that _is_ the way he sometimes sees himself. Making lists helps him organize things.

But this is possibly the hardest thing he's ever organized.

He tries to think of Sirius as he writes this, but all of his forty-four things that he would die for are all interspersing horribly and mixing up and disappearing now that he's finally trying to write it.

"Watcha writing, Remus?" Sirius asks playfully, hopping up to him eagerly.

Seeing that Remus would want Sirius to see this one day, he wants to say homework, but instead he smiles up at him and says:

"Forty-four things I would die for, Padfoot." He answers with a smile he can't keep away. Sirius throws his head back and laughs.

"Of all the ways to spend a Friday night, you spend it making some sort of sappy list," He shrugs thoughtfully. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're a very Listy Fanatic Type Of Person." He tells him with a forming smile he can't suppress.

"I know." Remus says, and before he knows it, Sirius is pulling him up by the waist and is leading him down the stairs.

"And that's why I love you." He tells him warmly, and Remus thinks in his mind:

_That's a thing I would die for_.

If only he would say it non-platonically.

But Remus is swept into a crowd of socializing and friends and fun, a few things he sometimes _does_ need, and he thinks: _tomorrow I will write down all of the things I would die for_.

---

Remus isn't a procrastinator. Not at all. He likes getting things done early. But by every little thing Sirius tells him, the more comes into his mind of things he would die for, and all of the reasons swarm back into his head. He wants to start writing it, but he knows that if Sirius would keep talking, more would come into his brain.

This time he's written _44 Things Remus Lupin Would Die For_ on his parchment, and Sirius has seen him. He laughs again.

"And you're back at the things you would die for." Sirius says fondly, running his fingers through Remus' hair roughly and laughing.

Remus keeps on writing this time.

---

He's thinking of all of the things that Sirius has done for him before but he wants to have done again and again and again for the millionth time because Sirius does it differently than anybody else does.

His list has five things on it so far out of forty-four.

_1. Touch my waist_

_2. Talk to me more than you do to anyone else_

_3. Share secrets_

_4. Give me your jacket when I'm cold  
_

_5. Laugh with me_

These are all things that Sirius had done before and Remus wants to have repeated again and again, because it just feels good, and it feels best when Sirius does it.

Sirius peers over his shoulder, and Remus jumps when he feels him there suddenly.

"You don't have high expectations, Remus. You'll get the lucky bird you really, really deserve soon." He says encouragingly, squeezing his shoulder.

He walks away and leaves Remus with the light, tingly feeling on his shoulder and a broad smile.

_You don't have high expectations, Remus_.

Then if Sirius found this easy to fulfill, then he would definitely do them much better than any 'lucky bird' could do.

---

Then Remus got a little wishful. He wrote things that Sirius had never done before, but he fantasizes about a lot. It's only right to put it on his list.

_6. Kiss me slowly_

_7. Don't talk about girls around me_

_8. Pull me onto your lap_

_9. When I say I love you more, fight back_

_10. Dance with me_

Ten more that Remus always dreams about when he thinks of Sirius. If only Sirius knew…

And again, Sirius jumps up from behind Remus and grabs his hand, leading him away from his started list and down the staircase promptly, smiling at him.

"Again at that list," He mutters, shaking his head. "You are hopeless, Moony." He drags him down the rest of the way.

---

_11. Hug me_

_12. Hold me_

_13. Take pictures with me_

_14. Invite me somewhere and don't be afraid to show that you love me when we're there_

_15. Hold my hand as often as you can_

Remus contemplates his first date with Sirius. He imagines all of those things happening while they're there… He wishes that he would hug him and not be afraid to be seen 'with' Remus when they're out. He wishes that he would hold his hand and let everyone see that Sirius is _his_ and not someone else's treasure.

He smiles at his list and can almost see Sirius' face smiling up at him from the blank parchment.

"Oh, and the list grows!" Sirius shouts dramatically, gaping theatrically at the list filled with gentle cursive writing. "You're getting picky, Remus…" He teases, tickling him softly. Remus cries out in defeat until he is on the floor, Sirius with him.

"Remind me," Remus says breathlessly. "To put 'don't have tickle fights with me' on my list."

---

His writing is getting smaller and smaller but bolder and bolder. He's more confident about what he wants now the farther that he writes. It may be far fetched and something that he should never expect of a hopeless romantic like Sirius, but in his mind he sees Sirius is an exception and Sirius sees _Remus_ as an exception to turn off the charm and turn on the sweet romance.

"What's the last thing you wrote on your list?" Sirius asks in the common room, playing with Remus' fingers lazily.

"Hold my hand as often as you can." Remus tells him softly, and feels Sirius smile up at him. He grabs his hand and lifts it up with a squeeze to show Remus before playing with it again.

"What's the next thing you're gonna put on it?" He asks persistently.

"Kiss my hand." He says, thinking.

Sirius stares oddly at Remus' hand, as though wondering if he should actually kiss it or not, and then he simply sighs and looks up at Remus with a slightly forced-looking smile. Remus tries to smile back, pulling his list out from his pocket and unfurling it. He spreads it out on the table, and sucks on his quill for a moment before dipping it in ink and continuing his careful, elegant writing. Sirius peers over his shoulder.

_16. Kiss my hand_

_17. Make me feel loved_

_18. Tell me what feels good_

_19. Smile with me_

_20. Don't ask me to buy you stuff. If anything, buy me stuff _

Sirius smiles over his shoulder lightly as Remus puts a little 'wink face' next to number twenty.

---

_21. Hug me from behind the waist_

_22. Always say you love me when you see me_

_23. Kiss me unexpectedly _

_24. Tell me I'm beautiful and not sexy_

_25.Make sure you tell me how you feel about me_

Remus puts down his quill again, reading over his entire list so far. He wonders if Sirius would ever do all of this.

"I would do all of that." Sirius says all of a sudden, munching on a bag of chips from behind him. Remus sighs and muses when Sirius would finally stop sneaking up on him when he doesn't know it. Remus pulls him into an affectionate hug.

"You don't think I'm being choosy anymore?"

The seriousness goes out of his face and is replaced by a seductive look, which Remus has seen Sirius do a bit too many times. "Oh, you still are, Remus darling," He says in a husky voice, extremely fake and dramatic. "But I am simply _so_ charming that only _I_ could fulfill such things…"

Remus huffs, furling up his list.

_Sometimes I think you _are_ the only one who ever could._ He thinks.

---

It's getting harder and harder for Remus to stay within the boundaries of his 44 Things He Would Die For. Why did he ever like making lists? They didn't organize things. They simply were all put against numbers and lined up like soldiers. Only the _numbers_ were organized. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. What an organizational guru it must take to perform such lists and skills and excellent talents.

His ink is getting low.

_26. Don't lie to me_

_27.Don't cheat on me_

_28. Tell me how much you miss me_

_29. Be there when I need you and be there when I don't need you too_

_30. Comfort me when I'm upset_

He was simply waiting for Sirius to say something again, like _"Forty-four is an odd number of things you would die for. Why not just forty? Or forty-five? Forty-four isn't a benchmark number."_ Or something odd that would confirm Remus' suspicions that Sirius was in the room _again_ without him knowing it.

No voice came.

He let out a relief of a sigh, and furled up the parchment again. Sirius would read all of these again later anyway, once Remus would get the guts to send it to him.

---

Most people would be grasping at straws at the 31st thing that someone would die for. But not Remus. He had more in his mind, much more, and while he didn't count them, he knew that there were fourteen left swimming in his mind.

"Hmm… only fourteen left. Can I help you come up with ideas?" Sirius asks eagerly one evening.

Remus contemplates it, his quill in his mouth again as he unfurls his familiar scroll of parchment. "No." He says, giving Sirius a quick cheeky smile. Sirius pouts at him like a little girl and crosses his arms.

Remus laughs and scoots over on the couch, patting it so Sirius can sit next to him.

"You know," He says quietly. "You thought this was a stupid list when I started it."

Sirius looks at Remus, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "I never said that. I said that it was very Remus Lupin of you to do."

"And in your opinion, is the Remus Lupin thing to do the geeky thing to you?"

He whispers back. "Definitely not."

Remus just realizes that their gazes are locked until he comes to his senses and snaps out of it and turns his attention back to the parchment.

"Okay," He says briskly. "Number thirty-one."

He can feel Sirius' hand on his shoulder, and with a smile he writes:

_31. Shoulder massages are a must._

He grins at Sirius, who apparently suddenly realizes that his hand is on Remus' shoulder, and jerks it back. Remus ignores it and continues.

_32. If someone insults me, stick up for me._

_33. Hold me close when I'm cold._

_34. When we're alone don't be overly eager and take things just as gentle as before._

_35. Kiss me on the cheek too._

Remus sighs and closes it again with his ruby ribbon. "Another five are done. That's all for the night." Sirius leans over and gives him a quick embrace before letting Remus walk up the dormitory stairs, feeling very confused as his spine tingles pleasantly.

---

"What do you think of these?" Remus asks Sirius, handing him his scroll. He has to hold it with his hands securely now, or it will spring back up; he's scrolled it up so many times.

The next five – 35 to 40 – were now written at almost the very bottom of the parchment. Sirius takes it tenderly, and reads it with sparkling eyes.

_36. Take me stargazing and hold my hand, and let me put my head on your chest so I can hear your heart._

_37. Whenever you tell me that you love me, look into my eyes._

_38. When you hug me don't just let go after a coupe of seconds._

_39. Spoon me and sleep in the same bed as I do._

_40. Comfort me when I cry and wipe away my tears._

By the time that he is finished, Sirius forces a smile as though what he was looking for in the list wasn't there, and passes it back to Remus with an approving nod.

Sirius rubs the back of his neck rather awkwardly.

"Er… Remus… just wondering. Is this list meant for anyone?"

Remus immediately shakes his head no, and goes upstairs to put the list away.

---

They're sitting in the dormitory with peace and quiet, Sirius sitting on Remus' bed and watching Remus write down the last four things he would die for at his desk in the corner. Remus is smiling occasionally and biting his lip while he's doing so while he writes, and he gets to _43_ when…

He can't think of any more.

_41. Take me for walks._

_42. Absolutely NO jokes about me and my time of the month_

_43. Always remind me how much you love me_.

He bites his tongue, furrowing his brows. He taps his quill on the desk, waiting for inspiration.

"Sirius?" He asks after a few moments of fruitless thinking.

"Uh huh?"

"What is one thing _you_ would die for?"

Sirius makes a 'hmmm' sound and readjusts on the bed, thinking. A smile plays on his lips slyly.

"You." He finally answers, his expression a friendly smile, his chin resting on his hands.

Remus takes it as a friend way from Sirius, but his number _44_ on his parchment is _not_ meant as a friend way when he writes down lastly:

_44. Sirius_

Yes, Sirius _was_ something he would die for. Gladly.

---

"So you finished your list." Sirius says the evening that Remus finished his list.

"Uh huh." Remus says idly, finished some homework.

"Didn't you run out of ideas, my dear Moony?" Sirius asks, his hands on Remus' shoulders. Remus turns his head on the couch.

"No. You see, my darling Padfoot–" He says with a smile, copying Sirius' 'my dear Moony'. "–I am a werewolf who knows what he wants."

Sirius gave him an odd look, sitting down next to him. "But Remus, I am afraid that I am the same." He holds up a scroll of parchment that looked mysteriously like his list of '_44 Things Remus Would Die For_', and Remus gasps as he realizes that Sirius read all of it, and that it's _not_ upstairs safe in his trunk, out of the hands of the one person that he would die for.

But all of a sudden, he feels Sirius' lips on his and his hands in his hair and his tongue in his mouth, and maybe Sirius didn't take it _quite_ as bad as Remus thought he would when he read that he was the only person that Remus would die for, so Remus wraps his hands around Sirius' neck and simply doesn't think for once, because that is a very Remus Lupin thing of him and right now he isn't Remus Lupin, he's Remus in Sirius' arm, and that Remus is definitely a different Remus.

Sirius pulls away all too soon and Remus is Remus again, and his mind starts working again and his brain starts rambling again, and his worry meter goes up again, because Sirius is staring at him all funny, with red lips and messy hair, and his arms slide out of Remus' hair almost expectantly.

And Remus finally realizes that it's _his_ turn to kiss Sirius, so he pounces on him, pushing him against the armrest and kissing him in a very confirming way, until he runs out of air and pulls away breathless.

"I don't know if I was ever the person in your mind to help you fulfill all the things that You'd Die For," Sirius says in such a nervous voice that it makes Remus smile. "But I'd sure like to try to help you do so."

Remus tangles his fingers farther in Sirius' hair and kneels up in front of him. "I know that you won't let me down." Remus says, and attacks Sirius' lips again.

And Remus was right. It certainly didn'ttake long for the one _person_ he'd die for to help him fulfill all the _things_ he would die for.

_Fin_.

_AN_: So I hoped you liked it! I was in a chain letter mood after I wrote 'I Thought That Was Obvious' and I was going through all of those little chain letters in my inbox, when I got another one by my friend (honor her forever:D) HermioneGranger47393 which was perfect. It was actually called '44 things a girl would die for' but Remus isn't a girl, and neither is Sirius… so, I switched it a bit. You can see the original list without any of my little changes if you type in 44 things a girl would die for in a search box on Google. Tell me what you think, please!!

Love,

JULIA :D ;O :P


End file.
